Kiyoshi Mitarai
Kiyoshi Mitarai (御手洗 清志, Mitarai Kiyoshi), more commonly known as Seaman (水兵 [シーマン], Suihei ['Shīman']'', literally translated as ''Sailor) is a former member of Sensui's Seven. Voiced by Rika Matsumoto in the original Japanese and Justin Pate in the English dub. Appearance Slender and of average height, Seaman possesses a slight build, a fair complexion, and delicate facial features. His blond and wavy hair is normally slicked back, leaving just a few bangs dangling onto his forehead, and his garments include a yellow hooded sweatshirt, tight blue jeans, and a pair of white shoes. He briefly wore a business suit while attempting to enter in the finest high school of his home city. Personality After being brainwashed by Sensui, Seaman develops a hatred towards all humans, desiring to relentlessly punish all of humanity for its immoralities. At this point, he changes, like Sensui, into somewhat of a hypocrite, becoming the same ruthless killer which he despises the rest of humanity for being, although this is largely due to Sensui's influence. However, after witnessing two acts of kindness by Kuwabara and his friends, as well as noticing their view's on life, Seaman's outlook on humanity slowly begins to change, eventually viewing humans as good-natured. He is a self-described social outcast who claims to have been marginalized by his fellow school mates. After his encounter with the near destruction of all humanity as well as helping Yusuke's team to save the world, Mitarai opens up the world, and gains the confidence to look at the future with an optimistic view on life. Synopsis Chapter Black Saga On their way back from a Megallica concert, Kuwabara and his friends are confronted by Seaman, one of Sensui's psychics who, taking advantage of Kuwabara's present lack of spirit energy, traps the boys in a manipulated water giant, which acts as a dimensional prison. On the verge of drowning inside Seaman's monster, Kuwabara suddenly manipulates his spirit energy in a peculiar way, creating a new kind of spirit sword that can slice through dimensions. With this new ability, Kuwabara breaks free of the water giant, freeing himself and his friends. Kuwabara spares his opponent, an action which baffles Seaman to no end, causing him to question the nature of humans. During Sensui's initial confrontation with Yusuke and his friends, Seaman stays in an adjacent apartment with Botan; after an explosion in the apartment building, furniture throughout the building begins to topple, and Boton protects Seaman from a falling bookcase, leaving her fairly wounded in the process. Confused as to why she would commit such a selfless act, Seaman begins to realize that humans are not the ruthless killers whom he once believed them to be. With a new outlook on humanity, Seaman now briefly assists Yusuke's team in their quest to keep the Makai barrier closed, leading them into Sensui's lair and helping the group defeat the Game Master. Following the final confrontation with Sensui, Seaman returns to middle school, eventually getting accepted into the city's finest high school. Techniques/Moves Fighting Style Monster Summoner: Seaman himself is unable to fight properly, thus he creates liquid creatures that do his bidding. Due to indignation for his troubled past, he has a tendency to brutally torture his victims before drowning them. *'Water Dimension': By combining his blood with water, Seaman demonstrates a limited form of hydrokinesis or water manipulation. The most notable aspect of the water he manipulates is that the inside of the water resides on a separate dimension, making it nearly impossible for one to pierce it. *''' '''''Water Monsters: '''By adding his blood to water, Seaman can create indestructible monsters. The more water around, the easier it spreads, and the more blood, the bigger and more powerful the monster becomes. The smaller monsters created from a drop of blood seem to be more agile, however. Larger amounts of water create a giant, made entirely of water, that is mainly used to bind and drown victims. Trivia *Since Sensui's Seven each represent one of the seven deadly sins, Seaman represents Envy, based on the fact he targets those who he thinks are weaker than him, and the way he used to look down on himself for lacking skills to succeed and constantly bullied on. *Mitarai is an avid Goblin City player when he is shown being proficient at the tennis mini-game when fighting Tsukihito Amanuma in his territory. References Category:Characters Category:Humans